¿Sobreprotección?
by Altair SC
Summary: Izumi inicia un dia casi normal a excepción de que tiene todo un ejercito rodeandola. Momento perdido de cuando Zuko parte a la Nación del Fuego para proteger a Izumi. Este fic participa en: ESTRUENDO TIERRA VII del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Disclaimer:** Legend of Korra (LOK) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon, DiMartino y Konietzco.

Yo luché contra este fic en el **'Estruendo Tierra VII'** del foro **'¡El cometa de Sozin!'**

 **El fic fue propuesto por** **Zeldi-chan de hyuuga** **con el número 16. Espero que te guste c: Disfrute escribiéndolo. Es un momento perdido de LOK en el libro 3 cuando Zaheer amenaza a los líderes mundiales.**

 **Nota: Hago mención de "la hija de Izumi" no le puse nombre. Para los que no sepan, se hizo un comentario en el capítulo de "La coronación" en el DVD de LOK en donde dice que Izumi tiene un hija.**

* * *

Después de su acostumbrada reunión con los Sabios del Fuego iba a su oficina en compañía de un par de guardias. Hace unos días había explotado la noticia de la muerte de la Reina Tierra y con eso no podía faltar la llamada de su padre desde el recóndito desierto del Reino Tierra ordenando aumentar la protección de la Nación, el palacio y por supuesto la protección a su alrededor.

Le fastidiaba estar caminando acompañada por guardias a donde sea que fuera incluso dormía con uno o dos pares de guardias fuera de su habitación y cerca de los ventanales. Los sirvientes eran interrogados por la mañana y por la noche por un maestro metal y las audiencias con el Señor del Fuego habían sido canceladas hasta que Zaheer y compañía fueran capturados, a saber cuándo seria eso. El día que Ming-Hua escapó de prisión, Izumi todavía logró convencer a su padre sobre no tener guardias a su alrededor, ella podía cuidarse sola y no es como si la capital fuera un lugar inseguro.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas de su oficina donde esperaba otro par de guardias y ya conociendo el protocolo de seguridad, tres guardias adoptaron postura defensiva frente a ella y otro entro primero a la oficina. Esperaron unos momentos y salió.

-Todo en orden – señaló.

Le abrieron las puertas y entró, por fin.

-Esperen afuera – indicó.

Los guardias se mostraron nerviosos.

-Majestad, el Señor Zuko dijo… -

-Se lo que dijo… - interrumpió - pero por favor, dudo que Zaheer o alguien más salga de alguno de estos sospechosos y potencialmente letales documentos – dijo agitando uno de ellos.

Se miraron entre sí.

\- Llamé si nos necesita – hicieron una reverencia, salieron y cerraron las puertas.

Suspiró y ocupo la silla de cuero que esperaba detrás del escritorio. Analizando bien no eran tantos papeles. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que desde que su padre ordeno el aumento de seguridad habían sido retirados los oficios que esperaban su permiso para futuras celebraciones en el palacio y festivales en la capital. Suponía que eso ocupaba más espacio que los documentos oficiales.

\- Veamos que tenemos aquí – dijo a la nada y comenzó a leer los oficios.

El primero era un informe sobre la producción del metal en sus diferentes espesores. El segundo, otro informe generalizado sobre los últimos festivales fuera de la capital, siempre era agradable saber que no hubo disturbios. El tercero, era un informe académico.

Sonrió y reacomodo sus gafas.

El Colegio Real de Ciencias Políticas de la Nación le enviaba el informe académico de su hija. Notas perfectas. Era el último año de su niña que había decidido tomar los cursos avanzados así que su estadía en la academia se había alargado, Izumi hubiera preferido que saliera y se dedicara en sus tareas delegadas como princesa pero con esos resultados ya no importaba. Anexo al informe venía una carta, la directora felicitaba el desempeño de su hija asegurando que se graduaría con honores. Asintió con aprobación y aparto la carta y el informe de lo demás, se levantó y se dirigió a una de sus repisas donde acomodo ambos documentos en un folder especial para ello.

Regreso a su escritorio y tomo un cuarto documento que también la hizo sonreír, un informe militar de Iroh. Había enviado soldados a brindar protección al Presidente Raiko y a los líderes de la tribu agua del norte y sur. Planeaban ingresar al Reino Tierra para controlar el caos que había surgido a falta de la Reina Tierra pero necesitaban la autorización de los líderes y de los consejeros del Reino. Leyó con atención cada palabra del informe y del plan para ingresar al Reino así como los protocolos de seguridad. Debía saber en que se estaba metiendo su hijo antes de dar su autorización pues por lo que veía en la copia del oficio meterse con un territorio que no tenía autoridad solo podría incitar más el caos. Quiso meditar sobre ello pero ni siquiera pudo empezar pues escucho un alboroto que provenía de los jardines reales. Extrañada salió de la oficina para hablar con sus guardias.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó a ambos.

\- No lo sabemos majestad pero sugerimos que entre. – contesto uno de ellos.

Comenzó a alarmarse. ¿Y si eran ellos? No, no podían. Había posibilidades pero no podían.

Los guardias entraron con ella y adoptaron su postura defensiva. Momentos después escucho un rugido familiar y todo rastro de alarma se fue. Ese rugido solo podía significar una cosa, su padre había llegado.

Los guardias también habían escuchado ese rugido pues se relajaron y abrieron las puertas. Izumi salió y los cuatro fueron con ella. Se dirigió al jardín más grande del palacio en el norte y en efecto, ahí estaban su padre y la explicación del alboroto; Druk. El dragón aún seguía siendo una atracción, su hija le venía contando historias de colegio sobre que algunos de sus compañeros no creían que su abuelo tuviera un dragón, lo cual le sorprendía por que más de una vez se había dejado ver los cielos de la nación. Camino hacía ellos, abrazó a su padre y acarició la cabeza del animal.

\- Me alegra saber que los protocolos se están cumpliendo – dijo observando a los cuatro guardias quienes le hacían reverencia.

\- Innecesarios – le dijo Izumi.

\- Izumi, ya hablamos de esto. Tú no estuviste el día en que ellos fueron capturados por primera vez. Además, ya te dije que uno de ellos pasó a ser un maestro aire, lo que los hace aún más peligrosos que antes. – explicó.

Izumi suspiro.

\- De todas maneras. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó.

Zuko la miro con fingida molestia y regreso con su dragón mientras los sirvientes que había ayudado a descargar se iban.

\- ¿Qué acaso no puedo volver? – preguntó mientras se aseguraba de que Druk ya no tuviera carga antes de sacarle la montura. – Serás el Señor del fuego Izumi pero yo sigo siendo tu padre. ¿Qué pregunta fue esa?

\- Papá…- insto Izumi poniendo los ojos en blanco – Sabes a lo que me refiero. Pensé que estabas ayudando al avatar. – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – respondió – Regrese para darte un extra de protección.

Izumi puso los ojos como platos y descruzo los brazos poniéndolos en jarras.

\- Yo no necesito protección – dijo con firmeza y poco de egocentrismo.

\- Tan parecida a tu madre – comentó Zuko con una sonrisa de nostalgia ordeno a los sirvientes restantes hacerse cargo de la montura de Druk y camino con su hija hacía el palacio – Eres mi única hija y no me podría perdonar si algo te pasara, mucho menos si yo puedo evitarlo. Estoy plenamente consciente de que todo tu entrenamiento no fue en vano y puedes arreglártelas pero nunca hace mal un extra ¿No?

Izumi cabeceo dando a entender que estaba bien, sabía que no cambiaría de opinión.

\- Entonces, ¿Quién está ayudando al avatar? – preguntó.

-Lin y Suyin Beifong están con ella, van en camino al Templo Aire del Norte.

Izumi noto una ligera nota de preocupación en la voz de su padre.

\- ¿Qué sucedió en el Templo Aire del Norte? –

El Loto Rojo planea capturar a los maestros aire que Tenzin estaba entrenando. – soltó – No sé más, salí al mismo tiempo que ellos.

\- Y, ¿aun así regresaste? No puedo creerlo, estoy segura de que les harás mucha falta –

\- Izumi, ¿estas intentado hacer que me vaya? -

Antes de que la Señor del Fuego respondiera escucharon más pasos por el pasillo y en el instante una juvenil voz femenina.

\- ¡Abuelo, regresaste! – gritó.

La princesa de 24 años se acercaba con rapidez al Señor Zuko quien abrió los brazos para recibir a su segunda nieta.

\- Me alegra mucho ver a mi princesa favorita – dijo abrazándola con alegría - Bueno, al menos alguien aquí aprecia que haya llegado – dijo mirando de reojo a su hija.

Izumi carraspeo notoriamente. La princesa se separó de su abuelo, entendió por la mirada de su madre que había interrumpido algo y después de hacer pequeñas reverencias a ambos dio media vuelta y se fue con sus respectivos guardias.

\- Nunca dije que no quería que estuvieras aquí – se excusó Izumi cuando su hija se fue – Es solo que… me preocupa que debamos buscar un avatar en el Reino Tierra antes de tiempo. Ese lugar es un completo caos ahora. –

\- Lo sé, pero confió en Korra. Lo hará bien. Me preocupabas tú. La amenaza del Loto Rojo contra los líderes mundiales no puede ser tomada a la ligera. – levantó la mano antes de que su hija volviera a hablar para reprocharle – También se eso Izumi pero estoy poniendo prioridades y tu encabezas la lista. Mi familia y mi nación son primero antes que todo. Recuérdalo muy bien Izumi, el principio que seguimos para gobernar esta nación –

\- "La familia es una pequeña nación y la nación es una gran familia" – citó Izumi.

Al citarlo de nuevo casi tuvo sentido la sobreprotección de su padre en esos momentos. Si el antiguo Señor del Fuego no salía directo a proteger a su familia estaría desprotegiendo su nación y por ende se podría considerar que ya no le importaba y no era así. Suspiró.

\- Está bien, está bien, Entiendo. De todas maneras no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo esto - se rindió con la discusión.

\- Que sabia eres. – finalizó su padre.

Cruzaron el pasillo central del palacio para llegar a su lugar de encuentro favorito. El lago con los patos tortuga. En esos momentos no había ni un patito bebé, los patos tortuga que habían completado su desarrollo fueron dados como regalos a diferentes nobles de la Nación y el lago solo contaba con una pareja de patos que pronto tendría descendientes.

Ambos se sentaron bajo el gran árbol que le brindaba sombra al lago, la expresión del Señor Zuko daba a entender que pensaba en algo importante así que Izumi decidió mantenerse en silencio. Llamó a uno de sus guardias para que fueran a buscar pan para los patos y el resto de documentos que aún debía leer.

Dos sirvientes llegaron con sus cosas y el pan se lo entregaron a su padre.

\- Iroh planea ingresar al Reino Tierra, quiere mandar tropas para tratar de controlar el caos hasta que se decida quién será la nueva autoridad. – explicó Izumi. Ante el silencio de su padre ella continuó. – Quiere la autorización del Presidente Raiko la cual no tendrá si no se la doy yo. –

El Señor Zuko mantenía su silencio, había comenzado a partir lentamente el pan y la pareja de patos-tortuga se acercó.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas papá? – preguntó.

Zuko dio dos cuartos de pan a los patos y volteo a verla con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué quieres mi opinión? – preguntó Zuko.

Izumi lo miró un poco sorprendida pero se repuso y subió sus lentes que se deslizaron un poco por el puente de su nariz.

\- Quiero saber qué hacer. – le respondió. – Necesito un consejo. Más que ser el General de la Fuerzas Unidas, Iroh es mi hijo... –

\- Y no quieres que lo haga – dijo Zuko terminando la oración de su hija. Izumi negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando mi hija reniega de mi protección?

Izumi no habló, le había dado un buen golpe con eso.

\- Más que ser el Señor del Fuego, eres mi hija. Te di la corona por qué a pesar de mis miedos por que como lo manejarías confiaba en ti y aún lo hago. No me arrepiento de haber abdicado.

\- ¿Miedos? Jamás mencionaste que tuvieras miedo de que yo subiera al trono. – le dijo Izumi.

\- No en ese sentido, eres la primera mujer que sube al trono en la historia de la Nación del Fuego. Mis miedos no eran sobre tu capacidad, eran sobre el pensamiento de los demás. Cuando yo obtuve la corona era muy joven, todos creyeron que no podría hacerlo, en cada junta en al que erraba escuchaba cuchicheos y todo decían lo mismo. "Es solo un niño". Cuando decidí darte la corona y no esperar a que Iroh estuviera listo uno de los Sabios casi muere de un infarto, en los días próximos todos se preguntaban cómo sería ser gobernados por una mujer, supongo que imaginaban que cambiarías los uniformes por holanes o algo por el estilo.

Izumi no se quiso reír, estaba intentando procesar que la gente no había creído en ella. Desde su primer día no había escuchado queja alguna.

\- Pero yo confié en ti, en tu capacidad y lo hice. No vi problema alguno en que no fueras hombre, es una estupidez. Los Sabios del Fuego no se opusieron pero tenían sus dudas. Ahora, ¿No crees en la capacidad de Iroh? ¿Tu hijo? – preguntó Zuko.

\- No, no es eso. Él es disciplinado, capaz, leal y muy inteligente. Es solo que el Reino Tierra se ha convertido en un lugar hostil, es muy diferente a cuidar de las colonias o perseguir a piratas. Papá, le dañaron el brazo en el enfrentamiento contra los igualitarios…-

\- Bueno, a mí me quemaron el ojo enfrentando al Señor del Fuego Ozai y casi me muero enfrentando a Azula. -

\- Eso no me ayuda – reprochó.

Zuko río con suavidad.

\- Mis cicatrices pudieron evitarse pero si no las tuviera este mundo seguiría sumido en el caos y la destrucción. Son cosas que deben pasar. Iroh obtuvo esa cicatriz por su lealtad al avatar y a Ciudad República, si no la tuviera y hubiera decidido no ayudar probablemente tendríamos la amenaza de Amon mas la del Loto Rojo sobre nosotros. Izumi, recuerda muy bien el por qué Iroh se unió tan joven a las Fuerzas Unidas y no a la Armada de Fuego. ¿Qué quería hacer? – preguntó retóricamente.

\- Ayudarte. Proteger lo que el avatar y tú habían hecho. Mantener la estabilidad de las naciones y conocer cada ciudad y pueblo del mundo para que el día en el que subiera al trono tuviera seguridad de la diferencia entre lo que es bueno y malo.

Zuko asintió.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho? – volvió a preguntar.

Exactamente lo que dijo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya decidiste? –

Izumi sopesó la conversación y recordó las palabras de su hijo otra vez. Solo estaba cumpliendo su deber.

\- No le estorbare – respondió.

Hizo una seña a un sirviente que se había quedado cerca y en seguida le acercó una pequeña mesita de madera que le llegaba justo para seguir sentada. Tomo el pincel, firmó el documento y después colocó el selló real. Entregó el documento a uno de sus guardias ordenando que fuera enviado de inmediato a Ciudad República.

\- ¿Algo más que necesite Señor del Fuego Izumi? – preguntó Zuko.

Izumi sonrió.

\- Puedo arreglármelas con lo demás, no se preocupe Señor Zuko – respondió.

Zuko asintió.

\- En ese caso. – se levantó y dejo los últimos pedazos de pan a los patos tortuga – Me retiro. Fue un viaje largo y algo cansado, hice un tiempo record desde Zao Fu hasta aquí.

\- No lo hiciste tú, en todo caso lo hizo Druk – Corrigió Izumi intentando bromear.

\- Bien. Druk – enfatizó el nombre de su dragón – hizo un tiempo record. –

Le tendió la mano a su hija para ayudarle a levantarse. Izumi la aceptó y acompaño a su padre de vuelta al palacio.

\- Descansare unos momentos y antes de la cena me tendrás de nuevo –

\- O sea, ¿Me dejaras sola? – dijo Izumi con fingido terror – Cualquier cosa podría pasar papá. –

\- ¿Qué sucedió con ese "yo no necesito protección"? – preguntó con diversión su padre. – Estarás bien.

Su padre la dejo en las puertas de su oficina antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

\- Sin un rasguño al final del día – instó a los cuatro guardias de manera severa.

Se escuchó un ¡Sí Señor! bien entonado de parte de los cuatro, le hicieron reverencia y su padre se fue.

Izumi entró a su oficina y sentó detrás se escritorio, un par de guardias dudaban en entrar.

\- Está bien, pueden quedarse dentro. – aceptó la Señor del Fuego y volvió a sus deberes.

* * *

 **¡Taran!**

 **Creo que fue algo muy fluff, no me dan mucha idea sobre la personalidad de Izumi de su vida en general así que hice lo que pude (?) De todas maneras fue agradable escribir esto ^-^ Zeldi-Chan de hyuuga espero que te haya gustado y que haya cumplido con lo que pedía el reto (:**

 **¿Algunos reviews?**


End file.
